What would you do without me
by LarausLorraine
Summary: "You're the most ridiculous person I've ever met. You have the zero modern life skills." "I can hunt." "You asked me last week what the password for your personal email was."she snorted out, she leaned her head back against the couch as she stared at him. ONESHOT


Oneshot

Title:What would you do without me

Prompt:

Jamie Potter is the daughter of Tony Stark, she is married to Neville Longbottom and reminisces about the past and how she is content to have Neville.

Jamie Longbottom gave a loud huff of annoyance, she raised her eyes up from her book to glare at the person behind her. Long wild black hair was trapped between her back and the couch, she had been enjoying a nice chapter from an old tomb when a familiar voice of her husband had interrupted her from the other room.

Neville Longbottom stood at the doorway his muscled body was slightly covered from the dark tank top and baggy sweats, in his hand held his android.

"What do you need this time?"she asked, annoyance coloring her voice.

"How do I sign into my facebook again?"he asked walking over after the potential danger of Jamie's rage passed, he flopped down onto the couch beside her and offered the phone over.

With a loud growl of annoyance Jamie snatched the phone away and swiped it open.

""You're the most ridiculous person I've ever met. You have the zero modern life skills." she hissed out and tapped the facebook app open. "How would you survive without me I don't know."

"I can _hunt_." Neville gasped out in offense his scarred hand covered his chest in a mock of pain.

"You asked me last week what the password for your personal email was."she snorted out, she leaned her head back against the couch as she stared at him.

Jamie ran her eyes over his face, his body and finally his hands.

Everything about Neville was as she remembered, his broad shoulders, taunt back, his huge hands.

She waved the phone passed his face and grinned when he snatched it from her hands, she grabbed his free hand and ran her fingers along the uneven skin. It had been four years since that day, it was still plain as day in her mind.

The burning pain, the heat against her skin as hot as the day Aunt Petunia had forced her wee hand on the burner for burning the food and finally Neville.

Neville had stopped the weapon from ending her life, the smell of burning skin was still clear as detail in her mind, it was only two years later that she slid the gold band on his ring finger.

Her father had been there, shades on to hide away the tears forming in his eyes. Jamie had been given to him at the wee age of 9 and it took slow years for him to help her heal and become the strong independent woman she was meant to be.

He had taken her out for her first ice cream, been there on those nights of night terrors and disastrous weather, he still held her hand when they both had found out she was a witch and fought with every legal tooth and nail to keep her in his custody.

She had went and graduated from Ilvermorny School with great marks, and had focused on her career to becoming a world traveling bodyguard, she had taken the job to protect Neville Longbottom a herbologist who studied and discovered the ever vast mysterious magical plants.

They had started off on a professional level, but the relationship became organically going from colleagues to friends to lovers. Especially with Neville's clumsy nature and lack of caution to even the most deadliest of plants, their expedition was a long 3 years until the horrid events that began.

First she had been called back to the Magical Congress of the United States of America to begin a program of keeping the peace and growing threat of other wordly. She ran along the clock, first trying to track down the Asgardian Thor Odinson to take him in for interrogation and getting caught and detained by SHIELD.

It had taken her father Tony to come over and threaten Fury to allow Jamie to be freed, years after she worked tirelessly to be the voice for MACUSA to SHIELD.

She had saw Neville Longbottom years later during the invasion of Manhattan, during the battle they had verbally fought both with each other while slaughtering every alien that came close in distance. It didn't stop until Neville had yanked her close and kissed her with passion and love.

"What are you thinking of?" his voice broke Jamie from her thoughts as she looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Stuff."she said looking back at the coffee table. "Mostly about us."

His signature small smile appeared on his face, Jamie noticed a few small beginnings of wrinkles.

"Love you."he said pulling her hand up to press a kiss to the back.  
"I love you."she said back.


End file.
